bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Morgana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 710165 |no = 7110 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 94 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 60 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = As she grew older, Merlin taught her and Arthur, who she considered to be like a brother, more and more arts and skills. He educated her in the art of warfare, the mystical world of magic, the destructive capabilities of pyromancy and the foundations of leadership. Discovering more about herself and the world as she traveled alone during her studies, she found out that men in particular responded differently to her as she aged. She discovered that, as a woman, she had certain abilities that were very useful to obtain things she wanted. Learning more about Merlin as well, she started to spend more time in her quarters. Nobody really know why she did this, but she always managed to dodge suspicions with her newfound cunning skills. The more Mogana learned about this world and its conflicts, the more she started to feel like the world was not right. |summon = This world is not right… But maybe I can change that. |fusion = My plans will help me change this world! |evolution = This world is not right… But maybe I can change that. | hp_base = 4621 |atk_base = 1692 |def_base = 1640 |rec_base = 1598 | hp_lord = 6006 |atk_lord = 2098 |def_lord = 2034 |rec_lord = 1966 | hp_anima = 6748 |rec_anima = 1768 |atk_breaker = 2296 |def_breaker = 1836 |atk_guardian = 1900 |def_guardian = 2232 | hp_oracle = 5263 |rec_oracle = 2164 | hp_bonus = 950 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 340 |rec_bonus = 340 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ls = Greater Scheme |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a status ailment when attacking (7% Curse, Poison, Paralysis, Injury, Weakness, Sickness) |lseffect = |lstype = Attack |bb = Pyroclasm |bbdescription = 9 combo fire attack on all enemies & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns (200%) & probable Curse (40%) and Paralysis effect (40%) |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Fairy Ancestry |sbbdescription = 30 combo fir attack on all enemies & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns (300%) & adds Curse (10%) and Paraylsis (10%) to attack for all allies |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccant = 33 |ccbbt = 9 |ccsbbt = 30 |evofrom = 710164 |evointo = 710166 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 750122 |evomats3 = 10354 |evomats4 = 10133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 1500000 |bb1 = * ATK + 160% * Additional Attack + 200% * Curse + 40% * Paralysis + 40% |bb10 = * ATK + 260% * Additional Attack + 200% * Curse + 40% * Paralysis + 40% |sbb1 = * ATK + 350% * Additional Attack + 300% * Curse + 10% * Paralysis + 10% |sbb10 = * ATK + 450% * Additional Attack + 300% * Curse + 10% * Paralysis + 10% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = NeoAvalon |addcatname = Morgana2 }}